


Someone to adore, how could anybody ask for more?

by sailingthecs



Series: No matter where life takes us [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Thanksgiving fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sometime in the future where nothing is wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingthecs/pseuds/sailingthecs
Summary: Buck and Christopher's surprise for Eddie comes at a good time.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: No matter where life takes us [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524554
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	Someone to adore, how could anybody ask for more?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Thanksgiving, y'all! I have written this story three different times, and I FINALLY feel ready to post it.  
> Just a small heads up, there is a brief mention of a bad call, but nothing gory at all, no details! Also there is a mention of Shannon (RIP Shannon Diaz I love you, wish you had gotten a divorce and not what actually happened)  
> Title is from Plenty to be Thankful For by Irving Berlin.

Bending over the sink and sticking his hands under the water, Buck scrubbed at his face, trying to wash the flour off. He grabbed the hand towel from the oven handle and dried his face, grimacing. Based on the gritty sensation, he was still covered in flour. At least the kitchen was finally clean.

The dinosaur kitchen timer next to him was ticking away cheerily, and a glance at it showed Buck that they had less than a minute before they needed to remove their surprise from the oven. 

“Christopher! It’s almost done, so finish washing your hands,” Buck called down the hallway. His announcement was quickly followed by the sound of the water in the bathroom shutting off and the echo of Christopher’s crutches in the hallway. 

Christopher appeared in the entryway to the kitchen, fidgeting as he looked anxiously between the oven and the timer. “Has Daddy texted you? I don’t want him to miss the surprise.”

Buck smiled and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. “Yep – he texted me about… 30 minutes ago to say he was heading home, so he should be here any minute.”

Just then the timer went off and Christopher’s face lit up. “Are you gonna take it out now, Papa?”

“That's the plan. You know the rules though, bud – oven’s open, butt on the stool.” Buck waited as Christopher crossed the kitchen and pulled himself up onto the stool they kept for him at the kitchen counter. Once his son was safely out of the way of the hot oven, Buck grabbed the oven mitts and opened the door.

The pie they had made sat waiting on the oven rack. Considering how much flour they had gotten on themselves attempting to make it, the pie itself had turned out picture-perfect. The crust was a soft golden color and the pumpkin filling looking creamy.

Pulling the pie out with a careful flourish, Buck held the pie up for Christopher’s approval. “What do you think, bud? I think Grandma Helena would approve!”

Christopher nodded enthusiastically. “Can we send her a picture before we eat it? And one to Grandpa Bobby too!”

Buck set the pie on the stove top and grinned at Christopher. “That sounds perfect. I think Grandpa Bobby needs to see that his cooking lessons aren’t going to waste.”

Christopher frowned. “They weren’t going to waste before, Papa. All of your food is really good.”

Buck ducked his head to hide the burst of warmth he felt at Christopher complimenting his cooking. His cooking lessons with Bobby had started off as a way to feed himself. But after he and Eddie had started dating, they had helped him feel like he was contributing to the family he was lucky enough to be a part of. And if Buck had to ignore Bobby’s knowing smirks when he requested a lesson or a recipe for a known favorite of either of his boys, well, the outcome was definitely worth it. 

Buck reached out to ruffle Christopher’s soft curls, grinning when Christopher ducked away and groaned about his papa ruining his hair style. The kitchen windows were open, letting in the fall air and the sounds of Eddie’s truck pulling up into the driveway. 

“Hey Chris, your dad is home. You wanna put whipped cream on a slice for him while I distract him?”

Christopher nodded and hopped down from his bar stool to grab the whipped cream tub they’d stored in the fridge. With years of practice, Buck kept his eye on Christopher without looking like he was watching. If anything, Christopher had gotten more independent since they’d met, and he’d be frustrated if he caught his papa watching him and wanting to help. 

Assured that Christopher had the tub and his crutches under control, Buck quickly cut up the pie and transferred a slice to a plate just as he heard the front door open. Motioning to Christopher to keep going, Buck slid the plate to him on the counter and headed for the hallway. 

“Welcome home to the love of my life.” Buck smiled as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. When Eddie looked up from taking off his shoes, Buck startled and stood up fully.

Eddie grimaced as Buck stepped into his space, running a gentle thumb along the streak of oil he had on his cheekbone. “It’s nothing, mi amor, I’m not hurt. We just had a late call, a dirty one.”

Buck frowned at Eddie. He’s willing to accept that his husband isn’t physically wounded, but Eddie has the kind of look on his face that came from a call that hurts inside instead.

Eddie held up a hand to forestall Buck’s protests. “I know, it’s only – the man was practically DOA, I’ll be okay, it’ll just…”

Buck nodded. “It’ll just take a while,” he finished. “Listen, Chris and I made you a surprise, but if you’re not feeling up to it, we can-“

Eddie smiled softly and set his duffel bag next to the door. Groaning, he stretched his arms above his head. “Actually, I think a surprise sounds perfect right now.” 

Buck’s mouth went a little dry at the sight of his husband’s tanned abs peeking out above his pants as his shirt rode up, but he reminded himself that Eddie had had a rough day. “Are you sure, babe?” 

At Eddie’s nod, Buck called out to Christopher, “You ready for your dad, Superman?”

“Yes, but he has to cover his eyes!” 

Eddie smirked at Buck, his eyes already looking lighter, and flexed his arms slightly to make his muscles bulge. His husband had _clearly_ caught him looking. Eddie leaned into Buck’s ear and murmured, “A surprise from the kid isn’t the only thing I might be looking forward tonight.”

Buck swallowed. “Surprise first. The kid is ten feet away in the kitchen, you can’t just talk like that.”

Eddie shook his head at Buck, laughing, and covered his eyes. “Okay, Papa. Take me to the surprise.”

Buck looped his arm around Eddie’s waist and steered him into the kitchen. Christopher was standing next to the table, the plate with the pie on it set in front of Eddie’s usual chair. Buck pulled the chair out and guided his husband down into the seat. He nodded at Christopher and stepped back.

Christopher beamed. “Ready Daddy! You can open your eyes now.” 

Dramatically, Eddie pulled his hands away from his eyes. His broad grin slid into something softer as he took in the pie with a literal mountain of whipped cream on it. Christopher had put so much whipped cream on that it had started to tip slowly towards the plate.

Christopher leaned into his dad’s arm as Eddie exclaimed over the beauty of the pie. Buck was content to stand back and watch his boys, his chest warm at the sight. He’d never thought he could love another person this much, let alone two, but it was almost Thanksgiving, and he had both of his boys right here. He was definitely allowed to be thankful and sappy – how could he not be?

“Are you going to try it, Dad? Papa got Grandma’s recipe so it should be just how you like it!”

“How’d you get my mom to give you this recipe, querido?” Eddie asked, smiling up at Buck as he picked up his fork. Buck was pleased to see that his smile reached his eyes.

Buck shrugged, blushing. “Helena called the other day looking for you while you were on a shift and we got to talking. I mentioned that Christopher wanted to surprise you with a dessert and one thing led to another.”

Christopher was practically vibrating with excitement as Eddie lifted the fork to his mouth. Eddie put the bite into his mouth and chewed slowly, keeping his face still. 

Buck and Eddie watched Christopher squirm in his seat until finally he couldn’t take it anymore. “Daddy! What-what do you think?”

Eddie swallowed and grinned. “I think this is the best pie I’ve ever tasted.” He cut off another bite and ate it, grinning. “Thank you for making a whole pie for me. Why didn’t you make a second one for yourselves?”

Christopher frowned disapprovingly at his father. “Just for that I’m eating the whole rest of the pie.”

Buck laughed and intervened. “I’ll get us some slices, bud. I think we can afford to share with Dad, right? We’ve got a whole pie.”

Christopher glowered at Eddie. Grudgingly he nodded. “Only if I can put a ton of whip cream on my piece.”

Exchanging a glance over Christopher’s head, Buck’s husband grinned and shrugged. Buck nodded back and pushed the whipped cream tub at Christopher. “Why not, bud? It was your idea to do the surprise. You have to promise to go to bed right after though. It’s still a school night.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Papa. But I promise.” 

The two of them shook hands, and Buck sat down with his own piece. Once Christopher had piled on whipped cream to his satisfaction, he dug in. Watching his son eat his pie, Buck took a moment to be glad Christopher didn’t fight baths, because he was smearing more whipped cream on his face than he was putting in his mouth. 

Their son kept up a steady stream of chatter while they ate, telling Eddie all about his day at school and ratting Buck out for dropping the flour bag earlier. Buck took in the conversation, content to listen to his husband and his son talk. His husband seemed better than earlier, and he smiled readily at Christopher as they talked.

Eventually, Christopher couldn't extend his pie time and was forced to admit it was time for bed. They sent him off to the bathroom with strict instructions to wash his face thoroughly after putting his plate in the dishwasher.

Eddie leaned against the counter and sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Buck put his plate in the sink and stepped into his husband’s space. He slipped his hand into the space between Eddie’s shirt and his jeans, resting it against the warm skin there.

“You know, my mom must really like you,” Eddie murmured softly.

“What do you mean?”

“She gave you her pumpkin pie recipe. She’s never given anyone that recipe, not even Adriana’s husband, and he’s a baker.” Eddie opened his eyes to slits and looked softly at Buck.

The dim light coming from the back-porch light illuminated Eddie’s cheekbones, turning his face into a series of golds and shadows. Buck felt his heart skip a beat, both at the sight of his husband, and at what he’d said. 

“Well, it’s always nice to know I beat your sister’s husband at the in-law game.” 

Eddie laughed softly and tipped his head forward until his nose was resting in the crook of Buck’s neck. “Sophia could always get married and her wife could beat you.”

Leaning his head against Eddie’s, Buck closed his eyes. “Nah, it’s the Buckley genes. You Diazes are powerless against them.”

They stood there, just enjoying the company until Eddie breathed in sharply. “I know there was nothing I could do for him-“. He cut himself with a frustrated noise. 

Buck had known that this was coming, that an evening with Christopher wasn’t always enough to chase away a bad call. He pressed his mouth to the side of Eddie’s head, hoping that Eddie could feel how much he was loved. 

Eddie let out a slow breath. “I don’t know why this one stuck with me but – it was probably the picture of the woman he had stuck to his dashboard. She reminded me of Shannon.”

Buck brushed his fingers along Eddie’s lower back. Shannon no longer haunted Eddie, but her memory would always be a bittersweet one. He knew that nothing he could say would make it better, so he just breathed in Eddie’s scent and tried to let his husband know he was there. 

Eddie blew a breath out, ticking Buck’s neck. “Thank you for the pie tonight.” He pulled his head out of the crook of Buck’s neck to meet his eyes. “It was a great surprise. And you can’t tell my mother, but it was the best pie I’ve ever eaten.”

Satisfaction lit Buck up from the inside out. “Of course, babe. It was so great because it was a combo of Helena _and_ Bobby. And Christopher.” Buck leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s temple, before straightening and stepping away. “The sudden silence from Christopher’s bathroom is concerning me. I’ll go check on him. Take your time, okay?”

Eddie caught his wrist as he stepped away, sliding his fingers down to interlock them with Buck’s. “I know it’s not quite Thanksgiving yet, but I’m so thankful for you and Christopher.”

Buck squeezed Eddie’s hand and smiled at him. “Happy early Thanksgiving, babe. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Happy November <3


End file.
